


Workout - The Complete Collection

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel Dust sweats from a good hard workout the second one has him in the Nude! And boy does our naked fluffy spider sweat! Now you can read all installments of Workout in one spot.Have a good time blushing 😘
Kudos: 2





	Workout - The Complete Collection

SFW

Angel Dust was currently working out by pole dancing in his room Vaggie and Charlie had just cleared him to do that after a long debate whether it was sinful. Angel argued that it wasnt while Vaggie was concerned that it was

As Angel practiced he was thankful to Charlie for her backing him up as Vaggie didnt want it at but he was glad he got his way.

He still wanted to improve but he was sure that pole dancing was not hurting his chances at his redemption as it was just exercise

He did not like being judged for exercising and was glad that was all over with as he had his free time to practice and stay in shape

Angel danced along to a overly sexual club song in order to stay in the mood and it was helping. Angel never practiced without music. He needed to hear music in order to properly groove on the pole and needed to do that when he was working for Valentino

Angel Dust spun around it and hung upside down from it and twisted around it expertly but was improving at the same time. Their was usually always room for that and apparently that was happening right at that moment

Angel kept dancing on it and his next act he flipped upside down on it and spread his legs

He held this position for a bit before spinning around it again.

Angel danced and grinded against the pole erraticly really doing a good job at it to.

He finally finished and stood on the floor letting out a tired sigh. That was enough workout for one day. He went to go see his friend

NSFW

Angel Dust was currently working out by pole dancing in his room while in the nude as Vaggie and Charlie had just cleared him to do that after a long debate whether it was sinful. Angel argued that it wasnt while Vaggie was concerned that it was

Angel Dust was very sweaty and erected as he span around and danced on the pole making sure to grind his hips as he danced.

He made sure his room had been locked so that the others couldnt see what he was doing as sweat poured down his naked body

He was panting as he humped and danced on the pole. His cock sticking straight up. Aroused he flipped and danced on the pole moaning to himself

He was having the time of his life he was so glad he wasng foung this for Valentino. It was more erotic and arousing to do this by himself he was never this excited when he did this in public or with Valentino as it was work.

He could finally enjoy himself pole dancing moaning and panting dancing gripping the pole tightly. He groaned out in ecstacy from the sexy feeling he was getting while dancing

He knew he wasnt keeping it down but he knew that Charlie and Vaggie were okay with self pleasure as they did it themselves. Masturbating was never a sin and what he was doing was for himself he wasnt sinning at all.

He danced and crawled all the way up torwards the top of the pole and then laid back so that his head was facing the floor and then spread his legs wide open his cock obscured by the pole.

He held himself their sweaty and full of lust he panted as this was really getting him going

He finally dropped down and then span around on the pole again moving his legs through the air his erection growing bigger

He shook his ass with lust as he entertained himself feeling a sexual freedom he never had when he had been with Valentino. This felt right. He wasnt pleasing anyone but himself and he loved it. He was still so sweaty

He licked the pole lustfully and flew through the air spinning around it sweat flying off him. His fluff soaked with sweat as he breathed fast

Angel Dust could feel his erection get so rock hard he knew it wouldnt be long till masturbated. And he couldnt wait.

He was getting more frantic and excited breathing fast as he flipped and danced all over. Getting in touch with his body without anybody telling him what to do or forcing him. He was drenched with sweat

Angel Dust was overcome with lust and pleasure the right way. He wasnt being raped or assaulted or was doing it for money. He was doing it to make himself feel good.

He panted as he pleased himself overcome with so much sexual freedom he didnt know what to do.

This was more like it. He was never against sexual pleasure or pole dancing he was against working and being abused. This way he couldnt be abused. He was in control

He moaned again really working out. Not only was this good for his sexual freedom he was exercising and that was a plus for him.

He stuck his tongue out and his eyes rolled back feeling so much pleasure that it was wracking his body sweat was drenching him

He was getting very erratic from the erotic pole workout panting and dancing, sweat coming down his whole body

Pleasure coursed through. So much pleasure that it was overpowering him. He let out louder moans as his sweaty naked body felt pleasure course through it

He felt sexy and positive about his body a feeling he never felt while dancing for others. He was in control he was in command he was deciding when the dance ended and when the dance would speed up. It wasnt a performance for anybody it was for him.

"Holy fuck~" He moaned as he danced freely feeling pleasured and happy he was very confident and that was extremely sexy to him which made him feel even more sexy.

He was getting close to climaxing. He felt a very powerful orgasm coming he then got it and then began to edge himself as he danced

He tried to grip the pole as best as he could as he danced. The pleasure overwhelmed him almost causing him to slip but he held on tight and just danced.

The feeling of being in control of his own body made his coming orgasm that much stronger as he continued to edge several times as he thrusted to build up the intensity. He wasnt even touching himself. He was going to cum due to his dancing and freedom.

"Th-this I-I-s my body I am in f-fucking control!" He declared with confidence. And with one more thrust and dance move he exploded having a very powerful orgasm.

He howled with pleasure as he kept ejaculating feeling free sexy and satisfied unlike how crappy he felt when working. He was definetly going to do this more often.

He thrusted his hips back and forth as cum spurted out of him the orgasm engulfing him the pleasure was way to powerful it was to much for his sweaty aching body.

He came load after load after load screaming in pleasure relishing in his sexual freedom and individuality.

He came a bit more as he was just releasing his pent up pleasure. Feeling so good. Until now he had never had these things...feeling good due to pole dancing and a proper orgasm with Val. This felt so much better

He continued to scream hoping he wasnt being to loud but knew if he was Charlie and Vaggie werent gonna be upset with him as they they had an idea on what he was doing due to clearing him to do this type of activity. Self pleasure and pole dancing were not sinful.

He felt amazing. Soon he stopped cumming and collapsed on his bed soaked with sweat and shaking like crazy tired out. He was definetly going to do that more often.

That had felt so right and good for him and he had been needing that for a while. He had felt in control and powerful. The dancing was making him say to himself: This is my body I am going to cum when i want and dance when and how I want and nobody like val will tell me what to fucking do

He sighed happily laying back and closing his eyes planning to do that again as he felt so positive and in control doing all that. He would meet up with the others later as he yawned tired out from the dancing and orgasm. He drifted off to a nice sleep

2 NSFW

Angel Dust was getting ready for a very sweaty dance workout. Everyone was warned ahead of time so that Angel wouldnt be barged in on. Charlie of coarse was completely okay with it like before being completely accepting and understanding so their was nothing else in his way. Which meant he could began

Angel was currently naked in his room with the pole set up as he stretched with a soft moan. His cock rock hard he absolutley loved dancing like this. His last solo pole workout was also very enjoyable as he had danced for his own pleasure, not for Valentino's. He remembed how much better his orgasm was then so he looked forward to this one to.

He took deep breaths as he stretched before he danced getting prepared, his cock throbbing as he could barely contain his excitement he knew he was gonna be really sweaty after this which he loved, his clothes already stripped off as he prepared.

He kept stretching even drinking an energy drink before hand. He didbt want to get a pulled muscle. He just wanted to enjoy this exercise session without having to worry about anything

Finally he was ready, he stood up and gripped the pole smirking at it with a naughty grin. He hooked a leg around the base of the pole and let out a moan before beginning

He twirled around it high above in the air moaning loudly gripping the bar like a pro. His naked body danced in all its glory.

This was where he could be barefoot as well as nobody could see his feet. He didnt hate being barefoot he hated the fetish or people seeing them

He gyrated his hips moaning with lust as he danced while spinning around the pole. This was only the warm up however. He spun around it and rubbed against the. Pole his cock so rock hard.

"Ah~" He sighed with pleasure absoluteley enjoying this. He threw his head back and shook and swung his hips truly loving everything about this

He dance through the air never letting go of the pole completely over come with lust. His whole body was shaking with pleasure his fur damp with sweat

He loved dancing this this feeling such freedom such power. Dancing the way he wanted moving the way he wanted he loved being in control over his own body. He loved not having to he forced to do this. He loved this.

He bit his lip in excitement his erection throbbing spinning and flying through the air his cock leaking precum. He moaned getting a bit shakey knowing what was going to happen

He was getting very very sweaty but he held on tight dancing with pole with ease. He loved this and was never going to stop doing this.

This was his body and his dance no one was gonna tell him otherwise. He kept dancing sweat pouring down his face and body.

His body felt amazing he threw his head back and moaned getting closer his dancing speed up.

Suddenly he felt a powerful orgasm coming on more powerful than the last he held it back to make it more intense

He suddenly flipped upside down so his head was facing the ground he stared at his cock as he whimpered his cock twitching violently as he could no longer hold back.

He gripped the pole tightly before dipping his head down and screaming as he climaxed his orgasm wracking him in the process, he screamed loudly as he watched his cum shoot fast out from his cock and hit the floor.

"OOOOOOOH JESUS CHRIIIIIIIIIST!!!! OHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed as he came, He kept his legs wrapped around tightly as burst forth along his load as it shot out like a cannon making a sound as it hit the ground since he was coming so hard

He shut his eyes as sweat dripped down his body. His whole fur was soaked in sweat as he came load after load. It was so intense. It was more intense than the orgasm he had the first time he danced like this One of the most intense orgasms ever it made him feel a very overwhelming flood of an orgasm he felt like he was going to scream like a banshee if the orgasm got any more powerful

Finally he was finished and let go of the pole, he sat on the ground and rested their all out of breath. The orgasm had taken alot out of him. He was spent from his climax. It had been so powerful it had knocked the energy right out of him

He tried to catch his breath as his heart pounded fast. That orgasm was more intense than the last. That was so amazing. He was gonna have to do that again.

"God that was great!" He panted out. He kept resting their as he was shaking from the power of his climax.

He kept resting their taking fast breaths as he tried to slow his breathing. That had been a very amazing worthwhile climax.

He panted fast still trying to catch up to his breath. His cock was still twitching even after the orgasm but he didnt mind. It was so fucking good.

He kept panting still waiting to calm down as his cum rested on the floor. He wiped into and just kept panting.

He kept trying to slow his breathing as he rested in the afterglow remembering his orgasm. He couldnt wait to have another one like that.

He knew that if got up his legs would be really shaky so he stayed their exhausted.

He kept resting their just waiting for some of his energy returned. Finally he was able to stand up. He got in bed and went to sleep.

A few hours later he got up and stretched before getting dressed he cleaned up one last time and took the pole down sighing happily as he was content.

"That's always worthwhile!" He sighed happily knowing he was gonna do it again.

2 SFW  
Angel Dust was getting ready for a very sweaty dance workout. Everyone was warned ahead of time so that Angel wouldnt be barged in on. Charlie of coarse was completely okay with it like before being completely accepting and understanding so their was nothing else in his way. Which meant he could began

Angel was currently in his room with the pole set up as he stretched, he absolutley loved dancing like this. His last solo pole workout was also very enjoyable as he had danced for his own pleasure, not for Valentino's. He remembed how much better the last one was so he looked forward to this

He took deep breaths as he stretched before he danced getting prepared, he could barely contain his excitement he knew he was gonna be really sweaty after this which he loved.

He kept stretching even drinking an energy drink before hand. He didbt want to get a pulled muscle. He just wanted to enjoy this exercise session without having to worry about anything

Finally he was ready, he stood up and gripped the pole smirking at it with a naughty grin. He hooked a leg around the base of the pole and let out a moan before beginning

He twirled around it high above in the air moaning loudly gripping the bar like a pro. His body danced in all its glory.

This was where he could be barefoot as well as nobody could see his feet. He didnt hate being barefoot he hated the fetish or people seeing them

He gyrated his hips moaning with lust as he danced while spinning around the pole. This was only the warm up however.

"Ah~" He sighed with pleasure absoluteley enjoying this. He threw his head back and shook and swung his hips truly loving everything about this

He dance through the air never letting go of the pole completely over come with passion His whole body was shaking with pleasure his fur damp with sweat

He loved dancing this this feeling such freedom such power. Dancing the way he wanted moving the way he wanted he loved being in control over his own body. He loved not having to he forced to do this. He loved this.

He bit his lip in excitement his erection throbbing spinning and flying through the air. He moaned getting a bit shakey

He was getting very very sweaty but he held on tight dancing with pole with ease. He loved this and was never going to stop doing this.

This was his body and his dance no one was gonna tell him otherwise. He kept dancing sweat pouring down his face and body.

His body felt amazing he threw his head back his dancing sped up.

He suddenly flipped upside down so his head was facing the ground he stared at the pole as he whimpered his body twitching and shaking sweat pouring off of him

He gripped the pole tightly before dipping his head down

He shut his eyes as sweat dripped down his body. His whole fur was soaked in sweat as he danced It was so intense. It was more intense than the first time he danced like this

Finally he was finished and let go of the pole, he sat on the ground and rested their all out of breath. The dance had taken alot out of him. He was spent from his workout. It had been so powerful it had knocked the energy right out of him

He tried to catch his breath as his heart pounded fast. That dance was more intense than the last. That was so amazing. He was gonna have to do that again.

"God that was great!" He panted out. He kept resting their as he was shaking from the workout

He kept resting their taking fast breaths as he tried to slow his breathing. That had been a very amazing worthwhile workout

He panted fast still trying to catch up to his breath. His body was tired after the workout but he didnt mind. It was so good.

He kept panting still waiting to calm down as he rested. He just kept panting.

He kept trying to slow his breathing as he rested in the afterglow remembering his dsnce He couldnt wait to have another one like that.

He knew that if got up his legs would be really shaky so he stayed their exhausted.

He kept resting their just waiting for some of his energy returned. Finally he was able to stand up. He got in bed and went to sleep.

A few hours later he got up and stretched before getting dressed he cleaned up one last time and took the pole down sighing happily as he was content.

"That's always worthwhile!" He sighed happily knowing he was gonna do it again.

Workout: From Vaggie's Point Of View

Vaggie was currently working with the current residents of the hotel while Angel currently did his dancing in his room. She finally took a break

It had been a while since her and Charlie first had the discussion on whether Angel was sinning by working out with pole dancing but ended up getting convinced Angel wasnt sinning 

Despite her reservations about Angel Dust dancing she was glad Angel was getting a good workout and possibly enjoying it. She did not think he was sinning at all. 

She knew exactly what he was doing in his room right now. She wasnt stupid. And although she knew what he was doing did not mean she would go spy on him and was not planning to. 

Vaggie wondered what Angel looked like when he was dancing. She couldnt believe it but she wondered how good he was. 

She was almost tempted to pean but sh knew that was wrong so she ended up not speaking. She was still curious about his workouts though. 

She was just glad he was doing it here and not some perverted club anymore. She was also aware he was doing it for his own enjoyment and not Valentino's and she understood that's what he probably needed. It comforted her. 

She was also aware that Charlie knew he was doing it die to having freedom and was not obliged to do it anymore. She knew it was for his own pleasure and that comforted her 

Vaggie sighed and smiled. If Angel wanted to keep doing this she will allow it. He loved it so much plus it just wasnt a sin.

Vaggie chuckled and got back to work


End file.
